Seven Minutes in Heaven - Bungou Stray Dogs Style
by Sekata
Summary: Like the name said Feel free to request a character
1. Dazai Osamu

_**Feel free to request a character.**_

You never got to know how Naomi convinced you to play this stupid game. It was Atsushi's anniversary in the Agency and after a little party with drinking and snacks, Ranpo made the suggestion of playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Everyone was excited since it was good mood change after all those fights against Port Mafia and The Guild.

Though, you hoped not to get a certain suicide maniac that was flirting with the waitress again for a lovers suicide. God you hated this. "Earth to [Y/n]-chan. Pick an item." Naomi said, shoving Ranpo's cap in your face. There were plenty paper slips with names in there. You sighed as your hand went in the cap, looking through the papers for a bit. Finally, you pulled out a paper slip. Before you could look at who you got, Naomi snatched the paper slip from you and read it. A sly grin made you flinch when she grabbed you and threw you into the closet. "Your choice will follow soon. Prepare yourself." the younger Tanizaki sibling shouted.

In complete darkness, you sat down and sighed heavily. You hoped you didn't got Ranpo.. or Tanizaki-san. Naomi would kill you. After a minute, the door opened again and someone crashed into your form. You laid under a taller male, that just grumbled something. Though you didn't see his face, you recognized his voice and blushed. "D..Dazai-kun?" you asked quietly. Dazai blinked and chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry. You are not hurt, are ya?" he asked and gently took your arm as he stood up. He pulled you in his lap, because there was not much space in the closet and he was more comfortable with this closeness. "No, I am fine. Though I'm sorry as well." you mumbled.

„Why are you sorry?" Dazai asked, clearly puzzled. "That you got me instead of that waitress." you explained. Dazai was silent before he burst out into laughter. "You are so cute [Y/n]-chan." he giggled and put his hand on top of your head. You looked up and slowly started to see his face after your eyes got used to the darkness. "W..What are you saying?" now it was your turn to be puzzled. Dazai smirked and his hand traveled down your face. "You are jealous." he stated. "I..I am not!" God, you were glad it was dark, so he wasn't able to see your red face. At least you hoped. His grin widened and his face came closer to yours until his breath hit your lips. "You are. And I am glad to finally know your true feelings [Y/n]-chan." he whispered and closed the distance between your lips.

At first, you were shocked by his kiss and tried to calm down. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle. After you snapped out of your inital shock you kissed him back. You felt his grin against your lips when his hands started to hold your hips. Your arms slowly wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. What seemed like eternity only lasted about two minutes before he pulled away from you. "So.. does that mean you flirted with her to make me jealous?" you asked him. Dazai chuckled and kissed your check, licking to your lip with his tongue. "Pretty good plan to check if the girl I love returns my feelings, huh?" he smirked and let his hands wander under your shirt, gracing your bare skin.

You shuddered and buried your face in his neck. "Sneaky bastard.." you mumbled against his skin as his hand cupped your left breast. "Aww, don't you have to tell now that you love me too?" he asked in a playful, hurt tone. He was Dazai Osamu after all, a troll. "Nope." you grinned, making him pout lightly. "Then I have to flirt more with that cute waitress~" he teased you. "NO! Fine.. I love you. And now kiss me more.." you demanded. "As you wish~" he smirked and kissed your lips once more. This time he was more passionate and pressed you against the door. You moaned in the kiss when he was about to reach into your pants. Almost, he forgot that the time was about to end when..

The door opened and both of you fell out. As you were half naked and a blushing mess, around you stood your friends from the Agency, looking in awe. It was silent. Until Ranpo crossed his arms and sulked. "Dammit, now I owe the Director 20, 000 Yen.." he whined. Dazai sighed before he stood up and took you in his arms - bridal style. "You are about to owe him even more when I am finished with her~" he smirked, making you blush even more. With a cheering background from Kenji and Tanizaki, Dazai went up the stairs to a more private room to continue what you started~


	2. Ranpo Edogawa

The evening was young and all work in the Agency was done for now. Of course, thanks to Ranpo another difficult murder case was solved in no time. To celebrate his 5, 000th solved case, Ranpo was in mood to throw a party for his friends. - Of course under the condition that he didn't have to pay. He was the great Ranpo after all.

Kunikida wasn't excited, but since it was a special evening, he made an exception. Though, after a short while you sat between the others and nobody knew what to do next. Parties weren't things the Agency members were experienced with. "Anyone heard of this American Party Game.. It's called like.. Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Naomi asked, her gaze fixated on the computer monitor as she googled some games. "No. What's that about?" Dazai asked curiously. "Well, we all have to put items from personal belongings into a bag or something and then one person is designated to pull something out, but the person doesn't know which belongs to who. After that, they are both forced to spend 7 minutes in a closet or a bedroom or something. And they are supposed to make out.. To kiss or something like that." the black haired girl explained.

"Sounds boring." Ranpo sighed. He wanted to sleep after he ran out of sweets. "No, we are playing this game now." you grinned, knowing well that Ranpo would be pissed if he has to go with a person he disliked. "You are no fun, [Y/n]" the detective pouted with his cute face, making you blush slightly.

"Well, since you said we have to play, you can choose first [Y/n]-chan." Dazai grinned, shoving the bag to you. "I don't mind." you shrugged and put your hand into it. After what seemed like an eternity, you grabbed hold of something small, round. It felt like some package for sweets. Knowing all too well who could possibly be the only one that puts his sweets in there, you pulled out a caramel bonbon. "Seems like I got you Ranpo." you smirked, making the black haired male to narrow his closed eyes. "Hey, I didn't know I had a bonbon left. Give it back to me!" he whined like a kid, trying to get it from you. "After the game." you chuckled, making Ranpo a bit pissed. He wanted his sweets now.

"Okay lovebirds, save that for the closet." Tanizaki smiled and pushed both of you in the closet. Ranpo sighed heavily, clinging on your form to look for his sweets. "Don't be mean [Y/n]-chan~ Give me the bonbon, please?" he asked in a cute voice. You smiled a bit, though it was too dark to see anything. "I told you Ranpo.. First we play." you told him. Ranpo sighed and took your shoulders, shaking you a bit. "You love to torture me, don't you?" he asked. Maybe it was your imagination, but you swear his tone was kinda sad. Or he was frustrated because of his need for sugar. "Alright, I'll give you the bonbon. But only on one condition." you gave in, but not completely. "Yes?"

His eyes widened in shock when you took the bonbon in your mouth, holding it between your teeth. "Take it from me. With your mouth~" you playfully purred. Ranpo gulped, he was a blushing mess right now and he didn't even know why. "D..Do I have to..?" he asked, unsure; though, there was some kind of excitement in his voice. "Damn it Ranpo, kiss me already!" your demand made Ranpo blink in surprise, but he recovered soon and pressed his smooth lips on yours in an experimental way. It almost was like he never kissed before. His lips were slightly shaking and his movements were messy, but nonetheless you liked his lips. He tasted sweet like his bonbons.

Ranpo gasped when he noticed your tongue trying to push the bonbon in his mouth. Feeling helpless with your teasing, he pulled you into a hug, deepening the kiss. After you pulled back, he was chewing absentmindedly on the bonbon. "What tastes better? The bonbon or me?" you asked with a smile. The black haired male was silent for a moment, before he grinned and pushed you against the wall of the closet. His eyes were open now and you saw the glimmering emerald orbs in the dark, shining with mischief. "I think you, but to make an absolute decision I am afraid I need a second try of your taste." he grinned, slamming his lips against yours in a heated kiss. His changed behavior startled you at first. Ranpo never reacted on your flirt attempts and he never was so much into this before. A low moan escaped your lips, when his hands roamed your body. He tried to dominate the kiss, but since he was inexperienced you won the tongue battle with ease. He growled in frustration and squeezed your butt tightly.

You gasped in surprise then he licked your upper lip and took this chance to invade your mouth. "R..Ranpo-kun.." you managed to moan into his mouth, when the older male grabbed your hips to put your legs around his waist. „Times up, you better be dressed~" Naomi sang and opened the door.

Kenji and Dazai wolf-whistled while Atsushi was blushing like crazy, covering Kyouka's eyes to save her innocence. Ranpo and you didn't seemed to notice the open door, when he undressed your top slowly. "Uhm.. I guess we have to take another closet for the rest of the game." Atsushi smiled, trying not to be awkward. Ranpo pulled away from you and looked to the open door. "Shut the door. And tell the director, we are busy until late at night~ Oh and to your question [Y/n]-chan.. You are the sweetest thing I ever had~"

„Ranpo-san..!"


	3. Chuuya Nakahara

You weren't sure if Ougai and Yukichi had an alliance, but you would never guessed there would be a situation like this now. The members of the Port Mafia and the Agency sat in the same room, drinking, laughing and seemed to forgot they were enemies from not a long time ago. It was the celebration of the Alliance and everyone was in good mood. Well, everyone but two people who constantly teased each other. "No alcohol for this midget~ As you can see, he is way too young." Dazai smirked at the waitress, trying to avoid the raged kicks that were from a certain brown haired male. "Bastard, I'll kill you for sure!" Chuuya hissed, trying to strangle Dazai as usual. "Aww come on, don't be like that. We are partners now, like we used to be. Be happy Chuuya~" Dazai grinned, he was clearly drunk by now.

"Okay Dazai, that's enough for now. Why don't you go to Kunikida-kun?" you said, pulling him away by his trench coat. After Dazai left to tease Kunikida, you sat beside Chuuya. "You should stop feeling provoked by his words. It's just what he wants." you told him. „Tch, I am not provoked by his words. He is just a big jerk and I hate him." Chuuya sighed, turning around and pulling his hat to his face. "Yeah, sure. Make sure to invite me to the wedding." you sighed and prepared to be hit by him for this comment. Instead he just looked at you with a blank expression. "Chuuya? Everything alright?"

Before he was able to answer, Elise shouted that she wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Of course Ougai fulfilled her wishes with no questions and everyone was forced to play along. "[Y/n]-nee-chan go first!" Elise grinned, shoving a bag to you. You merely sighed and searched through the items. Something interesting catched your attention. It felt metallic with a round end.. You pulled it out, and it was a microphone. "Oh, we have a singer here? Would the talented voice please stand up?" Ougai grinned. He already knew who the singer was.

Chuuya let out a heavy sigh, when he stood up slowly. "The midget has a microphone? Oh Chuuya, you are kind of pathetic~ well better than a love doll huh?" Dazai grinned before he got knocked out by Kunikida. The executive member ignored him this time and took your hand without saying a word. He walked up to the closet, and when you both were inside Elise locked the door. "Seven minutes~ and Chuuya.. try to leave your pants on." the girl giggled.

Chuuya cursed under his breath, before he sighed. Why did he play this stupid game in the first place? Oh sure, he had to. And he kinda wished to be paired up with you. Wait, what?

"Chuuya? Everything alright? You're acting strange lately.." you told him. "It's nothing. I am not used to being on friendly terms with the Agency. That's all." he answered. Somehow you knew there was more behind it. Could the reason be that you spent a lot of time with Dazai with him flirting with you the whole time? You and Chuuya were always good friends and you thought he would never feel the same way you started to feel. But his jealousy was kind of cute. "Could it be.. that you are jealous of Dazai? He's been trying to seduce me for quite some time now." you chuckled. Chuuya's body stiffened as he clenched his fists. "As long as you're smart enough not to fall for his tricks, there is no reason to be jea... Wait, I am not jealous at all!" he corrected himself with a blushing face. Now you were absolutely sure. This man was head over heels for you. That's why he was acting strange.

"Don't worry. I don't even like him 4% in comparison to you." you said, pulling him into a kiss. Chuuya didn't respond at first, he was too shocked. Eventually he recovered and took you by your shoulders. You were pulled into his lap, and his hands grabbed your hair. In no time he had full control of the kiss. Chuuya groaned demanding to get access to your wet cavern. Without hesitating you opened your mouth a bit, letting his tongue invade the new area. Your arms flung around his neck when the kiss got more heated.

The lack of oxygen made this make out session end way too quickly. "For your information.." he began, stroking your hair. "I wasn't jealous because he tried to get you. I was pissed that you didn't try to stop him with a fist in his dumb face." he breathed against your neck, nibbling the skin there lightly. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, loving his ministrations. "Maybe I had to make you jealous because I was tired of waiting for you to make the first move, mister Fancy – no-good-at-reading-women hat~" you teased him.

Chuuya chuckled lowly, only you were allowed to tease him without being punished. Well, let's say, at least not in a way you didn't like at all. "The time is almost up, so.. would you have the courtesy to move your hand from my bare butt~?" you scolded him when his hand reached in your panties from behind. The male just responded by finding your weak spot instantly on your neck, earning a loud moan from you. "Bull's Eye." he grinned against your skin, making you shiver in delight. God, he seemed to knew where he had to touch you. "Times up love-birds~" Dazai sang and opened the door, in his other hand a camera to capture a good moment. Too bad for him, you both straightened your clothes and sat across each other, as if nothing had happened. "Oh.. I knew Chuuya hadn't the balls to do something~" Dazai grinned, but his face fell when he noticed something red on your neck. "Is that a hickey?" he asked. You covered your neck with your hand and blushed. Chuuya merely grinned and laid his arm around your shoulder. "Yeah and that means she is MINE now. So if you ever try something again, I have to kill you~"

I guess I have don't to say that you continued your actions from the closet later in the bedroom and your body was full of hickeys after that.


	4. Atsushi Nakajima

It was your birthday and your friends from the Armed Detective Agency threw a big party for you in the office. Every case was ignored and you were around your closest friends, chatting and laughing. Dazai seemed drunk though, but he was funny as always. He danced, with Kunikida's boxer shorts on his head, on the table, singing silly songs. Kunikida didn't stop him because he was pretty wasted himself.

You were left alone with Atsushi and Kyouka, who seemed pretty close. It kinda hurt you to see him like that. Dazai often joked about Atsushi and Kyouka being a cute married couple. Though Atsushi never made any move on her. "That sounds fun, don't you agree [Y/n]-chan?" Atsushi suddenly asked you, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Huh?" you asked, having heard nothing from the conversation before. "Kyouka-chan heard about this seven minutes in heaven game. I thought while everyone but us is drunk, it would quite fun to pair them up." Atsushi smiled.

Kyouka stared at you while you tried to avoid rolling your eyes in annoyance. Of course Kyouka suggest a game where she has the chance to kiss Atsushi. Well, your life was clearly fucked right? "If you say so." you sighed, turning back in frustration. Atsushi's shoulders sank and he felt kinda guilty for your sour mood. "I am sorry. I guess you don't want to end up with a loser like me." he smiled sadly. "That's not-"

„Oh, did I hear Seven Minutes in Heaven! Oh I want to get my cute [Y/n]-chan" Dazai chirped, cuddled against you with a smile. You pushed him away and sighed. He always was like this when he was drunk. If only Atsushi would be like this for once..~ Atsushi cracked you a sad smile. He always got kind of sad when he saw Dazai's familiarity with you. "Alright, let's test another way for the game. Here, cover your eyes with that." Dazai grinned and took one of his bandages to wrap it around your eyes. He pushed you gently in the closet and you sighed.

There was a short silence before another person was thrown into the closet. "Can I take the bandages off now?" you asked, confused. It was pitch black and you got a bit anxious. "Let me help you.." This voice silenced you in an instant. Atsushi.

He gently wrapped his tender fingers around your face, to loosen the bandages. Your eyes were used to the darkness because of the bandages and you saw Atsushi's cute face close to your own. "T..Thank you." you mumbled. Atsushi shot you one of his cutest smiles before he scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome.." he mumbled.

An awkward silence fell upon you two and it took minutes, before Atsushi silently cleared his throat. "[Y/n]-chan? Can I ask you a favor?" he asked. "Depends on what the favor is.." you responded. "Can I.. kiss you?" His question made you blush. Where did that came from all of the sudden. "..Are you sure you want to kiss ME?" you asked, your voice slightly shaking. Atsushi didn't respond at first, instead he came closer and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Yes.. I.. want to at least taste you for once if I am not able to get your love, [Y/n]-chan." His words made your heart flutter, but it kinda frustrated you that he said that. "What are you saying? I don't love anyone else but you." you hissed back.

"I am sorry, I thought Dazai-san and you.. Wait a minute.. You love me?" Atsushi asked, clearly in shock. You smiled at him and raised his head with your hands. "Yes, I love you Atsushi-kun. I always had and always will." you spoke, closing the distance between your lips and kissed him. Atsushi was in shock but his body acted on its own when he pulled you into a hug, kissing you back, carefully. It was his first kiss ever, as well as yours and you both melted in no time into each others lips. „[Y/n]-chan.." he whispered against your lips when you finally pulled back. You pressed your forehead against his and smiled. Never, in the entire time you knew him, would you have guessed that he liked you back. "I am sorry, I am not a good kisser." he apologized in his cute voice. You chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Me neither, but.. I liked it. Your lips are soft and taste like tea and rice." you laughed, making him blush. "T..Thank you.. you taste pretty good as well.." he said nervously, his hands still shaking from the situation. He was just too cute. "We have a bit time left.." you told him and slammed your lips against his again for a second kiss. This time Atsushi kissed back immediately and pulled you into his lap. The man tiger purred lowly into the kiss and his hands roamed your sides up and down. He was so gentle and thoughtful.

When the door opened, you both were a blushing mess. You still sat in Atsushi's lap and the poor boy was red from one ear to another, helplessly holding onto you - he didn't know what else to do. "C..Could you stop staring at us like this?" he asked while you buried your head deep in his neck. Dazai grinned before he hugged both of you. "You are the cutest couple ever! Hey, need good advice your for your first time?" he asked, making the poor boy faint. "I guess that means no.. :( " Dazai whined and got knocked out by Kunikida..


	5. Ryunosuke Akutagawa

Even the Port Mafia throws away their work every now and then to celebrate. Especially when Elise has a birthday. Ougai totally was obsessed with the little girl, so it wasn't a wonder how big the party was, that he organized (more likely he ordered Chuuya to organize..).

Balloons, sweets, music for children and many, many stuffed presents made it hard to believe that this was actually a Mafia organization. Ougai smiled a fatherly smile when he gave Elise his present – an expensive red dress.

You looked around through your comrades who tried to enjoy themselves. Tachihara tried to escape, but Higuchi pulled him back. Your gaze fell on a distant figure standing far away from all the others. His black coat and a slight coughing didn't made it hard to guess who it was.

Akutagawa always fascinated you. His cold demeanor didn't frighten you at all, it was more that you wanted to heal his broken heart. When you approached him, his cold eyes pierced through your soul. It didn't stop you from walking to him though. Akutagawa watched your form, he didn't show any signs of stopping you. He merely was silent. "Won't you come closer to us? We don't bite you know." you smiled at him, reaching out your hand. The silent dog looked at your hand before he turned away and covered his mouth to cough.

"Maybe I am the one that bites." he spoke without any emotion. You sighed and shook your head. "My offer still stands. Feel free to join us soon. It doesn't feel right without you, senpai." you told him and walked back to the others. Akutagawa looked at you as you left and sighed deeply. Why did you confuse him this way?

Later, after the most members were visibly drunk (especially Chuuya who was singing a hate song for Dazai on a table), Akutagawa's brow narrowed in annoyance when he saw Tachihara pulling you against him and trying to hit on you. "You're quite cute [Y/n].. Wouldn't you like to have some fun?" the black lizard commander grinned. He was drunk too.. You sighed and tried to escape his grip, but he was way stronger. "Leave me alone." you hissed at him, but he seemed to ignore you and tried to kiss you.

In this moment a deadly aura emitted from behind you and a black energy laid itself around your form, pushing you away from the man. Rashomon growled and was about to devour Tachihara, but Ougai stepped in. "Behave yourself Akutagawa. Don't use Rashomon against us. And Tachihara, leave [Y/n]-chan alone. She is Akutagawa's property." the boss said, making you blush. He was your senpai but Ougai's words made it sound like he was your lover.

"I want to play seven minutes in heaven~" Elise suddenly shouted. "Aww alright Elise. You decide who starts." Ougai grinned, stood beside her and was clearly more collected. "[Y/n]-onee-chan!" the girl chirped and pointed at you.

You sighed but blinked in surprise when Akutagawa took your hand and headed for the closet. "Hey, this game has rules you know." Elise said, sulking. Akutagawa shot her a glance. "As if I would let her choose an idiot.. she comes with me. Be happy that I'm participating in this stupid game." he mumbled and entered the closet with you.

Even when you were alone with him, he didn't let go of you. "Akutagawa-senpai..?" you asked after a while. He was still holding your hand. The black haired male was as confusing as ever. Why the heck did he take you for this game? Maybe he didn't allow others to touch his property.. "L..Listen Akutagawa-senpai, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with." you explained.

It was too dark to see anything and his black clothes and black hair made him almost invisible. Only his hand, holding yours, made you sure he was still here. Then you felt something warm on your lips. He was kissing you.. that was unexpected. You kissed him back when he let go of your hand to hold your hips. Your arms flung around his neck and you tried to deepen the kiss. When he felt your tongue, he pulled away, clearly startled. "Oh.. I am sorry." you whispered and sighed. Akutagawa still said nothing. "I don't mind." he simply stated and kissed you again.

This time he was aggressive and pressed you against the wall. His ministrations left you breathless and Akutagawa tried his best not to be too rough. He massaged your hips and bit your lower lip. You gasped in short pain when he drew blood. Akutagawa licked the blood away and invaded your mouth. After a while he pulled back again and buried his face in your hair. "From now on, you don't leave my side for even a single moment. Understood?" he mumbled. It was an order from your senpai, but you knew it was his way of saying that he loves you. Somehow at least.. "Understood senpai. I want to stay with you forever." you told him. "Good." he said and pulled you up for a third kiss.

Ougai opened the door and everyone stared at you and Akutagawa making out. "What the fucking hell?!" Chuuya shouted, jumping of the table and his drunken state disappeared slowly. "Good job you two. I've never seen anything as effective as this to turn Chuuya sober in such a fine way." Hirotsu snickered. Akutagawa growled and took your hand to walk away from these idiots. Of course to continue what you started~


	6. Yukichi Fukuzawa

You never knew why Yukichi accepted you in his Agency. You were no fighter and your Ability wasn't even useful. Only Ranpo and Yukichi himself knew about your 'useless' Ability to turn into a cat for 30 minutes. Of course you knew, Yukichi loved cats. But was that the reason he kept you close as his secretary?

Today was Kyouka's official welcome party as newest member of the Agency. Of course as she was a girl her age everything was decorated with balloons, Hello Kitty (Yukichi's wish) and other stuff for teenagers. Ranpo even forced everyone for a game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

"I don't want to play." Yukichi sighed, hiding his arms in the sleeves of his yukata as he was about to leave. "Aww come on director! You have to. Everyone took an item from the bag. Ah here, I'll take that." Ranpo grinned, snatching a toy mouse for cats from his sleeve. "Give that back!" Yukichi hissed, but it was too late. Ranpo took the bag to you girls and shove it to your face. "It's your turn [Y/n]-chan~ I hope you get me. Shush, little hint: glasses." Ranpo grinned. You sighed and shrugged. "Alright when I feel glasses, I won't pull them out." you mumbled, making Ranpo's face drop. "Meanie." he whined.

You took a while before you got hold of something. You pulled it out and it was a toy mouse. "Aww, you got the director." Ranpo smirked. "I already told you that I won't play." Yukichi yelled from his office. "Oh well, since his body would be too big for the closet, we can change it to 'play seven minutes in the director's office'" Dazai sang and pulled you to the office. After he threw you into the door, he took a stool and barricaded the door to prevent your escape. You blinked and looked at Yukichi who looked kind of troubled. "Idiots. We are a serious Agency." the older male sighed heavily and took a sip of his precious tea.

There was moment of silence before you smiled and approached him. "Well, to make it easier for you to spend the time with me.. Ability Activate.. 'Feline Transformation'" you spoke, turning slowly into a cat. Yukichi's cheeks became slightly red because every time you transformed, your clothes fell to the ground due to your shrinking form and you were a naked woman for a few seconds before you fully turned into a cute cat with white fur. You jumped to his lap and purred, while he was totally lost in his thoughts. He merely sighed and stroked your back. You loved this sensation and closed your eyes. "You didn't have to do this, [Y/n]-chan." he murmured, stroking behind your ears. Though you weren't able to speak in that form, he already knew you wanted to say that you didn't mind. His features became softer and he stood up, taking you in his arms. Your cat eyes widened in confusion as to what he was doing.

Yukichi stood at the door, holding you down and your tail under the door crack. "Dazai." he said in a deep voice. "Your time is not up yet~" Dazai sang. "Not that, idiot. Touch her tail." he ordered. Dazai blinked before he shrugged and touched your smooth tail. Thanks to his Ability, you transformed back. Though you were naked now - until Yukichi laid his Haori that he wore over his yukata over your shoulders. "Why did you do that..?" you asked him slightly embarrassed of your naked status. ".. Because I didn't want to wait 30 minutes to do this." he spoke and pulled you in for a soft kiss. His lips were cold, despite his habit of drinking tea, but that didn't change the fact that he was gentle. You kissed back without hesitating and put your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"You are too cute, you know that?" he asked, licking your lips and sucking on your lower lip. You mewled in delight at his actions. Who would have guessed the director could be such a loving man? Well, you of course. "Do you mind if I say something inappropriate as someone like your secretary..?" you asked, making him curious. "... I love you."

His eyes went a bit wide before his features softened again and he pulled you back to a second kiss. "I love you too, [Y/n]. But better get dressed before-"

"TIME'S UUUP!" Ranpo yelled and pushed the door open. However his face fell when he saw you half naked. "Oh my god! The director was about to rape [Y/n]-chan! With all due respect, I never thought you had it in you!" the black haired male grinned. "GET. LOST. AND CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR." Yukichi growled. "Oh right, you weren't finished yet~" Dazai added. "YOU'RE FIRED IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Oh noooes the time the director gets laid after decades will make us all unemployed!" Dazai whined and avoided a flying Katana.

Oh, well.


	7. Doppo Kunikida

"Pretty please, Kunikida-kun." you begged, hands folded. "No" his answer was still the same. "Don't be like that. Why can't we forget the work for just one day and throw a party?" you asked with a sulking face. It was Kunikida's birthday, but this work-a-holic attitude would rather overwork this day instead of celebrating. "Because we have plenty of work to do [Y/n]. We can't allow our Agency to suddenly have a party." Kunikida sighed and went back to his work. You were stubborn, so you took his file and threw it out of the window. "What is your problem?" Kunikida yelled. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!"

"My, my, [Y/n]-chan. If you continue that yelling of yours, you'll wake up Ranpo-san." Dazai chuckled and laid his arm around your shoulders. Kunikida instantly got angrier and turned around as to not see you that familiar with his 'beloved' partner. "Aww don't be jealous Kunikida-kun. I can hug you too if you want~" Dazai sang and tried to hug Kunikida. He got punched in his face instead before Kunikida mumbled under his breath and left the Agency to go home. He had enough from this day.

When he entered the Agency the next day, he got surprised by his friends jumping from behind their desks and singing Happy birthday. Though he was flattered, he tried to scold you for not obeying his objections before. "Don't be mad with [Y/n]-chan. It was my idea." Dazai grinned and shoved a cake to his face. Kunikida sighed but shook his head. Why he had to deal with those idiots, he never knew.

Later after everyone was a bit drunk, Dazai suggested to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Everyone was up to play, except one person. "I won't play." Kunikida sighed, trying to get at least some work done today. You snatched the file from his hands and smirked. "You play and you're the first to go." you said, making Kunikida sigh. "But Yosano and Naomi aren't here today. And I don't want to be in there with a male." he sighed. You pouted, turning away from him. "I am a female aren't I? Should I think you don't want to pick me?" you asked. Kunikida panicked. "N..No that was not what I meant.. Actually.." he began and fought the rising heat on his cheeks. "Then it's settled. Kunikida-kun and [Y/n]-chan play the first round." Ranpo snickered, pushing both of you into the closet with Dazai's help.

It was pretty dark and you tried to feel around where you could sit properly. "Just.. great." you heard Kunikida complain. "Sorry about this Kunikida-kun. I just wanted to give you a happy day, since you work so much." you sighed, sitting across from him. "I don't need a happy day, I need more professional help for the Agency. After all, Dazai and you are the reason I am that stressed everyday." Kunikida spoke, though it was not his serious voice. "I am sorry.." you whispered, feeling guilty. He sensed your sad voice and got a bit closer. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Okay, in Dazai's case I meant it negatively. But don't think I meant you." he corrected himself. You looked up. Even in the darkness, you could see his blushing face and the fogged glasses. He seemed nervous being so close to you.

"Kunikida-kun..?" you asked. The male sighed and pulled back, before something bad happened. "I am sorry. It's.. just.. This is a perfect situation to be honest with my feelings and yet.. I talk about work and how stressed you make me. Guess I am not too good with words either." he said. "Then.. show it through actions instead of words?" you suggested with a smile. Kunikida looked at you.

After a moment of hesitation he bent forward to give you a quick kiss. You blinked when he pulled back after a second. "If you are going to kiss me, do it properly." you chuckled, pulling him back by his tie and smashed your lips against his. Kunikida was bright red, yet he kissed you back. His arms snaked around your back in a cautious manner as if he were scared to break you with his strength. Your tongue licked his lips, silently asking for entrance. Kunikida opened his mouth to let your tongue explore his wet cavern. You poked his tongue with yours to engage it in a battle for dominance. Kunikida managed to win after a while and made you moan in no time.

The moan that escaped your lips was louder than you intended, so it didn't surprise you to hear whistle sounds from outside the door. "Idiots." Kunikida hissed. "Ignore them and kiss me more~" you purred against his lips. Kunikida sat you in his lap and kissed you again. This time he was more demanding and secure, sucking at your lower lip and massaging your hips.

You spent the whole time making out until the door opened. "Geez, open your present in your room Kunikida." Dazai said with a sly smile and pointed at you. You blinked and looked to your top. Kunikida's hand was about to open the first button. His blush reached from one ear to another now and he pulled his hand back. "I.. I'm sorry. That was out of impulse.." he whispered embarrassed. You chuckled and kissed his nose. "It's okay. Since you return my feelings now, my present for you is what I wanted to give you since I met you." you smiled. Kunikida blinked, surprise. "My virginity."

…

"Oi [Y/n]-chan is the first person after me that is able to make Kunikida-kun faint." Dazai cheered when you tried to wake your crush..


End file.
